The present disclosure relates to a hydraulic tool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hydraulic crimp and/or cutting tool providing reduced weight and improved weight distribution.
Hydraulic power tools are employed in numerous applications to provide a user with a desired mechanical advantage. One example application is a battery powered hydraulic crimp tool that may be used for crimping various types and sizes of power connectors onto conductors. Typically, in such crimping applications, the battery powered hydraulic tool must be light weight as the tool will often be used repeatedly to perform multiple crimping applications while not fatiguing the tool operator. In addition, such a hydraulic tool should also be portable so that it can be carried by an operator from one work site to the next. Typically, such battery powered hydraulic tools are generally heavy and difficult to handle during crimping operations. One reason for the general weight and cumbersomeness of such a hydraulic tool is that such tools are often the subject to high loads during operation (typically upwards to 6 Tons) and therefore need a suitable tool operating head and main body structure that can sustain such large and repetitive loads.
As such, there is therefore a desire to provide a more light weight hydraulic tool that can be used for high force applications, such as 12 Ton applications. Accordingly there is a desire to provide an improved hydraulically operated tool that has a reduced overall weight and also perhaps reduces the overall length of the tool, making the tool more user friendly to the operator.